


After Work

by DylanIsABean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/M, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Dick, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanIsABean/pseuds/DylanIsABean
Summary: John comes home after a long day at work and needs some help to unwind. Terezi has a great plan to accomplish just that.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 16





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut so this practice, Dan helped me write and edit. <3

John was pretty well worn out after a long day at work. He has no idea how his own father was able to keep such a boring job. His isn't even that boring and it wears him out! John worked as an assistant to Dave and helped him further his company selling the sweetest remixes and hits. The songs were usually pretty good and sick with beats, but today they seemed to just give John a pounding headache.

With the stupid song still buzzing in his mind he opened the door to the home that he and Terezi had made and flopped his sorry ass on the couch. He clicked the television on for any noise other than that utter garbage that was blared into his skull. Terezi was in the kitchen, making a small attempt at what she assumed was going to be dinner, but really looked like they were just going to end up ordering pizza for the second night in a row.

"Oh, I here your home!" She shouted from her place by the trash can, sliding whatever she was previously making in the garbage.

"Yeah, work felt way too long today. There with this dumb kid who though he had a good remix so he sent us the link. Dave looked like he was gonna cry with how bad it was and I got stuck with this killer headache." John sighed his problem to his girlfriend.

Terezi frowned and left the kitchen to join the windy boy on the couch who was rubbing his temple between his pointer finger and thumb. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and used her other hand to rub his forearm.

"That sounds like shit," She reconciles, "I don't think that watching that dumb show is really going to help you too much either."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, switching the television off, letting the silence give his mind a break from noise.

Well, other than the noise of Terezi breathing and rubbing his shoulders. He leaned back into her touch as she continued with her delicate hands to give the perfect back rub. Soon her hands drifted to his sides and rubbed them as well. That was until she slid them slowly to his stomach and started tickling him!

John busted out in a out laugh and fell back into the couch as she continued her escapade. He kept yelling "Stop!" but it was only into unlistening ears and open air. She laughed as she did such, going as far as lifting up his shirt almost bring tears to his eyes from laughing so hard and so much.

Terezi loved John's laugh even if it was through tickling, which she knew he loved anyway. As she continued she moved her leg over to seat herself on top of his thigh, looking at him straight on as her fingers dances over his abdomen. His glasses were falling to the side of his face and his eyes were squeezed shut as the sound of his laughing filled the otherwise empty house.

Eventually she slowed down and once he started to squirm too mucb and was trying to hold her arms away from him. He reached out and grabbed her arms and pulled her to meet him for a kiss. It was sweet and slow but was also heavy and warm. John slide his hand down her back and moved to try and tickle her sides. She pulled back and chuckled at him.

"You know I'm not that ticklish." She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I know, but I want to believe." He smiled, his headache seemingly melting away.

Terezi pulled him back in for another delicious kiss. This one was more heated and hot and sort of sloppy. While this ensued she stole John's glasses from his face and placed them safely on the endtable beside the couch. John made a hum since he knew what that was a signal for.

"Do you wish to do this here or at the bed?" He asked.

"Here is fine." She answered and slid herself to the floor while spreading his legs, getting between them.

"Now miss, be careful with those awfully sharp teeth you have."

"You mean you_ don't _want me to bite your dick off?" She teased.

John simply gave her a roll of his eyes back and moved to the edge of the couch.

After he did Terezi, on her knees, reached up to the top of his pants and unbuttoned them. John watched as she continued to disrobe him of his pants and boxer briefs. She looked up at him with a wide grin as his dick was freed from the underwear he was wearing. After sliding it off him and tossing the clothes to the side she licked her lips.

John's cheeks began to take on some color as Terezi loomed over his waist. She slowly took his awaiting cock intk her mouth and hummed. John saw as she did, albeit blurry without his spectacles. She rubbed his thighs as she nodded her head slowly while her mouth was around him.

She popped off with that dumb smile she always does when that sound happen and licked up from the base to the tip. John gave a small shutter at the action. She wrapped on hand at the base, pumping him at an easy pace as she put his dick back into her mouth.

John leaned further back into the couch cushion as she continued to work her magic faster. He bite his lip to keep himself from letting out any noises. Terezi could just smell this and could absolutely not allow this under her jurisdiction.

She moved off of him as he gave a pout and whine as he looked down at her.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" He questioned.

"So I can do this." She said, as she pulled herself up.

She stepped forward and put his glasses back on his face. After he adjusted them he watched her teasing take off her own clothes, acting embarrasses even though he knew she was faking it. Once down to nothing but underwear and a bra she stalked back and pulled off John's shirt. He paid more attention to the waist where he could see something begging to be free of its lacy restraints.

"May I?" He asked as she stood in front of him.

She cackled, "Of course." She answered.

John tenderly pulled off the sickingly red panties which freed the teal colored tentacle that was pressed up again her grey skin. While he did this she took the opportunity to rid herself of the bra and his glasses, again, as well. He stared in wonder at the bulge, it always seemed to have a mind of its own as it moved.

She smirked as she gripped his hair and pulled him to her crotch. 

"You know what you want." She said.

He moaned as he took the wiggling tentacle into his mouth. She sighed as he did, feeling his warmth encompass her. She kept the hold on his hair as she began to move him slowly. After a bit she pulled him fully off, letting him breath for air.

She the positioned herself on the couch with her legs on each side of his thighs. She held his dick as she lowered herself onto him. He gasped as she gave a low moan in return. She seated her fully around him and lean to peck his lips. She began to bounce on him a bit quick, bit he seemed to be loving every bit of it.

He moaned softly as she continued, panting as she went faster with every thrust. She could tell he was as getting as close as she was. She started moving rougherand harder until he could barely take a breath of air.

"T..Terezi." He moaned, his voice deeper and more scratchy that it usually is.

Terezi let out a moan as she came, John quickly following suit from all the heat.

"Fuck." She said.

"Huh?" John hummed, obviously out of it.

"We didn't put a fucking towel down, now the couch will be stained." She frowned.

"It's fine."

"John, this is the second couch this month."

"Meh." He gave a weak shrug. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza." She said, standing up on shakey legs as she pulled her phone out of her pants laying on the floor.

"Awesome." He said as he turned the television back on. "Perfect way to relax after a long ass day at work."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay, I really tired!!


End file.
